


【快新】I Knew You Were Trouble

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [17]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: “或许你会想起我，像想起一朵不重开的花朵。”





	【快新】I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> #快新登月调情众筹24h# #05:04#
> 
> \- 大学AU
> 
> Find me on LOFTER <https://untiltheday-beacon.lofter.com/>
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!

他又在看他了。

讲台上教授慷慨激昂地传道授业，但黑羽的注意力早已不在授课的内容上。——毕竟这堂课是他们的课表上唯一相同的课，而且还是节延续一上午的大课。

他朝右侧偏过头，隔着几排座位与过道，隔着一段绝对不会被发现的距离，远远地望着携着光芒霸道闯入他灰暗生命的那个人。

清透的晨光透过教室左侧的玻璃窗子洒进来，落在那人支着下颌的骨节分明的手上。细碎的光点吻上他的指尖，旋转着逐节往下，在白皙的皮肤上跳跃着，于弯曲的手腕处晕散开来，如梦似幻。

工藤新一。

那人是工藤新一。

谁也没想到在日本名声大噪的“令和年代的福尔摩斯”工藤新一竟会在大学里修读精密工学，旁人问起时，他也不过笑笑说：“换个思路。”相比之下，思维一直格外跳脱的魔术界新秀黑羽快斗同样选择了工学部并修读电气系工学这件事就显得没那么难以理解了。与工藤同期且同样大名鼎鼎的白马和服部倒是理所当然地进入了法学部。但也不知是谁动了手脚，难得的四人套间宿舍竟然派给了他们，四人中相同学部的两人住在同一个小套间中。

放课后，正午的骄阳悬在头顶，火辣辣地炙烤着大地，姑娘们纷纷撑起伞，大男孩们则是把通勤包举到头顶，勉强制造出一方阴凉。

黑羽压低了鸭舌帽——还是好些年前戴着的那个黑色帽子——悠闲自得地走在工藤身后，工藤则是和白马、服部并肩同行，在前往食堂的路上聊会儿最近的案件。

黑羽几乎从不与工藤并肩，总在那人身后约莫三个身位处兀自低头走路。三位室友以前问起时，他也只是说：“你们侦探聊天我就不参与了。”在他们眼中，他是那种随时随地都能给自己找乐子的人，于是便也没有太过打扰他的自娱自乐。

但走在那人身后的个中原因只有他自己知道——偶尔抬起头时，便能看到他。

沉默着走路的背影，左顾右盼的背影，嬉笑的背影，躬身的背影……那人的背影也能如此鲜活，如此……令人无法遏止地沦陷其中。

这不像你。黑羽经常这么对自己说，但他又能有什么办法呢，冷静睿智如他，却也无法克制内里汹涌泛滥的感情。

黑羽捧了一把带着寒意的清水扑上脸庞，抬起头朝镜中的自己无奈地笑笑，而后垂下眼睫。喜欢上他以后，我就变得越来越不像黑羽快斗了。

是的，黑羽快斗暗恋工藤新一，但黑羽从未和工藤表明过自己的心意，而是一直默默地远远观察着他。

众人皆知黑羽是甜心，是暖男，是小天使。但只有长期和他生活在一起的室友们才知道，在他待人热情的面庞下埋着怎样一颗孤独又疏离的心。

毕竟是朝夕与共的室友，白马和服部其实多少能看得出黑羽对工藤抱有怎样友情以上的心思。谁都知道他喜欢他，可他不说。他们曾在工藤不在场时试探性地询问过几次，也表示可以帮忙出谋划策，但总被黑羽打着哈哈搪塞过去，说什么“只是觉得他比较特别罢了”。两位侦探于是在心里忍俊不禁，这解释可不就是喜欢的预兆嘛。

但兴许是当局者迷，工藤似乎始终没有察觉到黑羽待他格外好这一事实。黑羽对此不知该哭还是该笑，但纠结过后，更多的还是欣慰。他不愿告诉那人自己的感情，他知道他们没可能的——从工藤的眼神中就能看出，他不爱他。就这样一直做朋友该有多好，他想，友情总是比爱情更长久。

工藤以为黑羽是中央空调，殊不知，他是只对他一人释放温暖的专属取暖器。

工藤每每犯胃疼时黑羽总能在第一时间注意到他微蹙的眉头，于是贴心地递上保温杯，督促他吃胃药。不仅如此，黑羽还总是顺手呼噜一把他脑后的那一小撮呆毛，惹来他不满的斜睨。

工藤有事晚归时，黑羽也总能惦记着他曾经因忙碌而忘记晚饭的习惯，每每他深夜推开寝室房门时，都能看见自己的桌上放着保温盒，打开后便是尚且温热的饭菜。

兴许是高中时期经常性地熬夜看卷宗，升入大学以后，工藤总无法按常人的生物钟入眠。他们刚同寝时，他几乎每晚都在熬夜，就算没什么大事，身体也是不由自主地进行报复性熬夜。于是黑羽悄悄对寝室的线路动了点小手脚，每晚到睡觉的时间点便强制性断电，还给他买来褪黑素片，盯着他按量服下，经过一段时间的调整，他倒还真的恢复了正常生物钟……这些种种，又怎是区区中央空调型暖男能关注得到的呢？

假期刚结束的时候，宿舍四人一起去百货超市添置生活用品，结果刚结完账他们就撞上了一起谋杀案。毕竟是全日本智商最高的组合，他们很快便联手破了案子。恰逢薄暮时分，在拒绝了目暮警部的警车送回服务后，他们干脆在对面商场寻了家餐厅，美其名曰“庆祝开学”。

大家都是成年人了，聚餐喝点酒早已算不得什么大事。饭桌上话题走至假期时黑羽参加的那场据说级别相当高的魔术比赛，他完全不出三位侦探室友所料地斩获桂冠。结果，本来是你一杯我一杯，最后却变成了大家一起灌黑羽。其实也不是三人都这样。一开始工藤还凑个热闹，后来接到黑羽求助的眼神后他便停下了，但也没有制止忽然兴致高涨的两位友人，而是安静地坐在黑羽的斜对面小酌着，眉眼含笑地看着他。

有些犯迷糊的黑羽愣愣地望着那只骨节分明的右手，空气的温度与冰酒交缠，外杯壁上沁出的水珠沾湿了白皙的指尖，在灯下几乎透出光来。视线上移，落至脖颈下方因酒精引发的燥热而被解开的衬衫最上方的两粒扣子，衣领在空调的劲风中偶尔轻晃上几下。眼睛再往上瞟，时不时滑动的喉结总在不经意间挑起自己想亲吻与啃咬上去的冲动。目光扫过柔软湿润的嘴唇，掠过人中与鼻尖，最后撞进浩瀚沙漠中的那弯月牙泉——他的眼中有星光流转。

黑羽忽然觉得，今晚的酒是不是太烈了点。

黑羽虽然先前深夜看球的时候会喝点啤酒，但从没喝过这么多较高度数的酒，到最后看东西都重重叠叠晃晃悠悠的，也不太能走直线，只得由工藤搀着他磕磕绊绊地往回走。服部虽然也喝醉了，但比他好多了，好歹还能走个直线，偶尔白马扶他一把，便能顺顺利利地昂首阔步向前走。

夜幕沉沉，万千繁星躲在乌云后不肯露面，路灯暖黄的光线是照亮晚归者的归途的唯一光源。

黑羽被工藤搀着，脑袋昏昏沉沉地靠在他的肩膀上。快到宿舍的时候，黑羽懵懵地抬起头，斑斓的光晕中他看到心上人模糊不清却分外柔和的侧脸。那人感受到他抬头的动作，偏过头垂眼瞅着他，逆光中，他避无可避地沦陷进那汪消融成湖的蔚蓝里。

周围夜深人静，而他们相顾无言。

黑羽心里一动，满腔的爱意似乎都要迸出心室，终于借着酒意拽着工藤的胳膊、扳过他的脸，深情款款地凝视着他的双眸，倾诉起自己深藏已久的一番心意：“呐，新一，我喜欢你哟。”

工藤愣了一下，完全没想到事情会发展成这样，他缄默许久，开口道：“黑羽，你喝醉了。”

黑羽虽然酒劲上头、醉得厉害，但看着那人晦暗不明的眼神，隐隐约约也意识到自己究竟在头脑发热之下干了什么。他微不可闻地叹了口气，说：“让我醉的不是酒，是你啊。”他的声音轻飘飘的，散在了几不可察的夜风中。

工藤沉默地听完，垂下眼，但也没有挣脱开黑羽过分用力地攥着自己肩膀的双手，只是平静地说：“知道了。”

黑羽倒是被他凉凉的声线激得清醒了一些，终于后知后觉地松开手，扭过头沉默地往宿舍方向走去。

工藤望着他身形不稳、磕磕绊绊的背影，叹了口气，终究没有追上去。

翌日，黑羽晕乎乎地睁开眼，只觉头疼欲裂。些微阳光从床帘的接缝处透进来，光线亮得扎眼，他大致估计了一下，现在应该已经日上三竿了。

扶着床边的冷轧钢板下床时，黑羽一眼看到对面正背对着他坐在书桌前看书的工藤。

工藤听闻背后的动静，回过头来用一如往常的平和语气对他说：“我们刚从食堂回来，给你打了饭，放你桌上了。”

“喔，”黑羽茫然地眨了眨眼，干巴巴地回答，“谢谢。”

同寝这么久，其实工藤从未给他带过饭，因为黑羽的作息一直非常良好，完全不似他在外人眼中的那种大大咧咧，反而接近于苦行僧。而在旁人眼中十分严谨的工藤倒是不太关注自己的身体状况，但好在满心满眼都是工藤的黑羽一直体贴待他，督促他吃饭、睡觉。

新鲜出炉的饭菜被贴心地装在了保温盒中，荤素搭配，且有关注到他一贯的打菜习惯。黑羽夹起一瓣番茄入口时尚且温热，他忽然觉得有些彷徨失措。他本以为一觉醒来会天翻地覆，却没想到他们仍能在这一方小空间中相安无事。既然工藤不提，也没什么特别的反应，明摆着就是想装作昨晚无事发生，那他也只能当自己什么也没说过——他们仍是要好的兄弟。

但终究还是变了。

说出去的话就如泼出去的水，无法收回，而在心上留下的痕迹也如钢钉划过木板，虽然细小，却无法忽视。

谁也不知道工藤在想什么。

黑羽手肘杵在教室桌面上，掌心支着下巴，心不在焉地转了两下笔，而后在笔记本上草草记下几行笔记。

这学期他们的课表上没有相同的课，他也就不能再像以前那样坐在他斜后方很远的位置上遥望着他了。但也挺好的，反正都被变相拒绝了，少看着他发呆走神或许也能让自己心里不再那么乱糟糟的吧。

但他真的不知道工藤到底在想些什么，他又一次这么闷闷地想。工藤最近待他同以前非常不一样——出门时总是关切地询问他是否要帮忙带饭，晚归时路过餐饮店会直接打包一份夜宵回来，睡前扔进洗衣机里洗的衣服总会在睡醒后发现已经被人帮忙挂上晾衣架，打包好、准备起床后去扔的垃圾袋也会消失不见……但黑羽并不能感到哪怕丝毫的喜悦，相反地，他对此非常困扰。

黑羽无声地叹了口气，脑中纷飞的思绪又纠缠成了一团乱麻。工藤根本不是当作无事发生，而是在心上牢牢地记着。他胡乱地猜测着，工藤或许是觉得无法回应而心有愧疚，所以才待自己愈发好。但是有什么好补偿的呢？他什么都没做错。从一开始，错的就是我而已。说到底，还不是因为我那时候酒精上脑，忍不住对他告白……

——谁让我喜欢他呢？

黑羽推开宿舍门的时候，工藤正坐在客厅沙发上往保温杯里加温水。纯黑的杯身，上有扑克牌印花——那是黑羽的杯子。黑羽沉默地盯着他倒水的动作看了几秒，而后面无表情地推开他们两人的小套间的门。但极好的视力使得他一进门便眼尖地发现自己的书桌上卧着本《侦探红夹克》，封皮是他目前所拥有的这系列漫画中没有的——这是今天刚开始贩售的特殊卷，他本想晚饭后消食散步时去书店买的。

小套间的木板门在黑羽身后自动关起。他伫立在书桌前，双拳紧攥，修剪得整整齐齐的指甲泛起惨白，圆滑的边缘嵌入掌心，几乎刺破皮肤。他暴躁地拿右拳狠狠捶着自己的脑袋，沉闷的响声与喉咙中发出的含混不清的低吼声混杂在一起，宛如幽暗山洞中于地上翻滚的受伤后痛极了的野兽。

终于平复下了翻涌的情绪，黑羽长吁一口气，重新回到客厅里。他在工藤对面的沙发上坐下，一把抓过茶几上放着的已经盛满温水的保温杯，拧开盖子，一口气喝光了所有的水。温度适中的水流淌过干涩的喉咙，涌入胃中，逐渐撑满几乎是空空如也的胃袋。他忽然有点想哭。有些事兄弟根本不用做到那种程度的……

“新一，”他声音喑哑，“你明明知道我喜欢你喜欢得死去活来，我主动和你保持距离了你却还对我那么好。我有手有脚，衣服我会自己晾，垃圾我会自己扔。我会自己买甜点，也不用吃那么多，我不是没有甜品就活不下去的。我也会自己打饭自己叫外卖，新上的漫画我也会自己去买。你以前没做的事现在何必刻意强求自己去做呢？算我求你了，你不喜欢我就别给我念想，我真的没法只把你当兄弟。你也没必要这样子，喜欢你只是我的事，和你无关。如果之前打扰到你，我很抱歉。你别再困扰了，真的，算我求你了。”

工藤平静地听完这番相当直白、不委婉的话语，缄默了半分钟，缓缓开口说：“知道了，对不起。”

黑羽盯着他古井无波的眼神，内里涌起一阵凉意，仿佛胸口被割裂开了一个大洞，空剌剌地疼。他面无表情地想：你除了“知道了”和“对不起”还会说些什么。

工藤望着他推门而出的背影，心脏忽地有点疼。

之后工藤确实没有再做什么分外的事了，两人又回到了类似从前的那种状态，不同的是，黑羽渐渐开始克制起自己忍不住对工藤好的行径——做对普通兄弟就好，他是这么想的。

但其实工藤并不像表面上看起来的那么从容。他承认，他是比较迟钝，但可不是什么低情商的笨蛋。自从黑羽醉酒后无意中对他坦白真心，他就根本没法让自己忽视黑羽落在他背后的那些炽热又深情的视线。以前黑羽不说，他也就没去注意，心安理得地接受那人对自己所有不同于待他人的好。但现在，他什么都知道了……他又不是傻子，他当然感受得到。

于是，两个各怀心思的人住在同一间屋子里，小心翼翼地维护着你不言我不语的平和表象，各自将难耐的疼痛强埋心底。

无情的时间从不等人，日历不知不觉中已翻到工藤生日的那一页。恰逢工藤不出意外地拿到了精密工学科的高额奖学金，铃木便张罗着熟识的友人办了个小型聚会。工藤虽不怎么过生日，但也知道她的意思。毕竟大学期间忙忙碌碌，大家好久没聚了，刚好就打着庆祝生日的名号来场朋友聚会，没什么不好的。

因为之前和工藤的那场对峙几乎算是变相的闹掰，黑羽这次并没有凑在工藤身边，吵着闹着一定要坐在他的邻座上，而是坐在包厢里离他最远的位置上，隔着众人与餐桌，远远地望着他。工藤偶尔不经意地回过头，总能看到黑羽朝这个方向沉默地注视着，又是那种带着点感伤的、可望不可及的那种深情的目光。周围人言笑晏晏，他却孑然一身，独自举杯灌着闷酒。工藤叹了口气，端起酒杯朝黑羽走过去。

“黑羽，”工藤凝视着他的眼睛，语气郑重无比，“对不起。”

黑羽抬眼，挤出一个大大的笑。“突然之间干嘛呢，好端端的道什么歉，”他歪了歪头，朝工藤举杯，“你一直是我最好的朋友——为友谊干杯！”他一饮而尽，嘴唇被酒液润得晶亮，眼眸也亮晶晶的，恍若盛着万千星辰，眼角眉梢都染上了温和的笑意——这是工藤新一熟悉的，黑羽快斗无坚不摧的扑克脸。

“快斗……”工藤从未这样唤过他，叹息一般，“对不起……”

黑羽没有再回答，眼睛滴溜滴溜地转了个方向，望向服部和铃木那边：“服部他们叫你过去呢。”

工藤沉默了十几秒，终还是应了一声，说：“那我先过去了。”

黑羽双指抵着太阳穴，比划了个帅气的手势。“玩得开心，”他顿了顿，“生日快乐！”

工藤转身离开后，黑羽便浑身瞬间卸了力气般瘫在座椅上，不再看着那个方向，扑克脸隐隐裂开。有什么好对不起的呢？多少次，我对自己说“算了吧”，可我又有什么办法……

他何尝不想就这么算了，可感情啊，哪能说放下就放下呢。倾注了那么多爱意去热切地爱着的人，那么美好，那么干净，他怎么舍得不爱他。他原以为自己会就那么暗恋一辈子，可谁知道无望的爱忽然暴露在月光之下。还当真是喝酒误事。可那人一次又一次地对他说“对不起”，这不就是相当于是一次又一次地拒绝吗。本就无望的爱，更是雪上加霜。

解铃还须系铃人，可你在我心上系了一个无解的死结。

隔天，工藤醒来的时候，黑羽已经不在宿舍里了。工藤洗漱完去客厅接温水时，倒是碰到了难得晚起的白马，约莫他昨晚喝得也是不少。

工藤的手机铃声忽然响起，来电显示是没有备注的陌生号码。

“请问是工藤先生吗？”

“我是。”工藤蹙额，他听到了背景音里救护车的鸣笛声。

“黑羽快斗先生出了车祸，伤势严重，您是他的紧急联系人，现在我们正将他送往东京大学附属医院……”

工藤茫然地眨了眨眼。

开、开玩笑吧？可是他真的听到了，极佳的记忆力甚至开始在脑海里循环回放着方才那通电话的内容。

心里有什么东西崩塌了。

眼前漫过层层迷雾，世界还原成一片初始的纯白。黑羽在朦胧的雾气中倚靠着树，手中握着陈旧的扑克牌——工藤记得那副磨损得有些厉害的牌，黑羽说那是已故的父亲留给他的——黑羽抬起头，朝他天真地笑，眉眼弯弯，嘴唇一张一合，无声地说了句什么。

他刚才对医护人员回答了什么？“好的”？还是“知道了”？他是不是真的像黑羽说的那样，只会这种毫无意义的回答？

白马注意到工藤在接听电话过程中瞬间僵住的表情，不放心地询问：“出什么事了？”

工藤还是愣怔着。白马刚才有问我话吗？还是幻听？

“黑羽……”工藤僵硬地抬起头，面色惨白，“去医院——！”

他终于想起，在意识的幻象中，黑羽对他说——“再见。”

等待医护人员给黑羽做抢救手术的过程中，工藤一直浑浑噩噩地坐在手术室外的长椅上，一副灵魂出窍的放空模样，不知道在想些什么——当然也有可能什么都没想。期间，救护车上的随车人员给工藤、白马、服部三人说明事故现场的情况，工藤也什么都没听进去，全靠白马和服部在认真倾听、询问和回答。

工藤直到黑羽做完手术，整个人都还是恍恍惚惚的。他沉默地看着黑羽躺在担架床上被推出手术室，转移到病房里。他机械地站起身来，跟着医生护士，跟着服部和白马，仿佛失了魂魄，脚步虚浮，眼神失焦。

虽然车祸现场的状况可以说是相当惨烈，但黑羽做完手术后倒是没有什么大碍，医护人员说只要耐心等他醒过来就好了。

工藤四肢僵硬地坐在黑羽病床边的椅子上，愣神地注视着原先喜欢碎碎念可后来却因为自己而变得沉默的那个人，好像多盯一会儿他就能马上醒过来似的。

他其实心里清楚的，拒绝那人时，心脏有多痛。他不懂什么是喜欢、什么是爱情，从没有人教过他，但他知道，以前那些被他有意无意忽视的黑羽快斗，在那之后，全都鲜活了起来。

不知过了多久，工藤猛地转过头，凝滞的空气才重新开始流动。

“你们刚才说……他为什么会出车祸？”耳畔一片混乱的嘈杂时，他隐隐听到救护员对他们三个说着什么，但他当时脑子太乱了，什么都听不进去。

“一个小孩跑到车道上捡球，他去救那个小孩。”服部顿了顿，“白马刚刚出去打电话联系他爸那边的人调监控了。”如若在平日里，他们必然会调侃一句“有个警视总监的父亲真是方便啊”，可现在，谁也没心思开玩笑了。

不多时，白马便回来了，他站在病房门口，额发的阴影让人看不清他的眼眸。“弄到监控了，你们要出来和我一起看吗？”

黑羽在没有矮护栏的马路边上走着的时候，一只皮球滚到了马路上。在监控视频里显得格外娇小的孩童急匆匆地完全不看路就冲出去捡球，而且还不在斑马线上，甚至还没到车辆减速区上。道上车辆疾驰，显然一路绿灯，有小孩猝不及防地窜出来，司机根本反应不及，尽管紧急制动但也毫无办法。

黑羽看到孩子跑出去的当下就本能地冲了过去要救他，但转过身带着孩子再跑已经来不及了，于是只能先把他推出危险范围。无声的监控慢速地放着接下来的那一幕，鲜红的血自黑羽的身体与地面接触处蔓延开来，分外扎眼。

工藤看着监控的画面，死死地掐着自己的大腿，在他没意识到的时候，裹在休闲裤下的大腿早已被掐得淤青一片。

白马却在这时按下了视频的暂停键。“我反复看了现场的监控，凭他的身手，他本可以避开的，不至于……但我不知道他为什么在有所动作之前定住了。”说完，白马把视频的进度条退了退，以更慢的速度重新播放令人心痛窒息的那一幕。

第三次看完那段视频后，服部斟酌着开口：“他本可以全身而退，但他那时候为什么……”他把视频倒回黑羽顿住的那一帧，“他为什么……停了一下？”

工藤偏头看了一眼半掩着的病房的门，视线重新聚焦到白马的手机屏幕上。

他为什么……停下来？

工藤无端地想起昨天晚上自己对黑羽说的话，他对他说：“对不起。”虽然平淡，但他也知道那有多残忍。那时候，黑羽是什么样的表情呢？——他朝他笑得开怀。明明扑克脸都快裂开了，却还是强颜欢笑。

——靠，他故意的！

工藤的瞳孔骤然紧缩，全身的血液瞬间沸腾起来，又霎时冰凉下去。

……他可能真的没有求生欲了。

心脏一抽一抽地疼，整个胸腔泛起密密麻麻的刺痛，像是一千根针齐齐扎下。太阳穴突突跳动，眼前大片大片的黑白噪点疯狂闪动。整个人快要爆炸。

工藤死死咬着下唇，跌跌撞撞地跑进病房，砰地跪在了床边，捂面恸哭。他颤抖着伸出右手去探黑羽的鼻息。撕心裂肺的绝望感汹涌澎湃，他觉得自己的心脏一度痛得停跳了，直到触到黑羽微弱但平缓呼出的气息时，他的心脏才终于重新开始跳动了。这时他才发觉，原来自己还活着。

几天之后，黑羽终于在熹微的晨光中睁开双眼，水墨蓝的眸子滴溜滴溜转着，缓缓落至守在他身边的三位室友身上。

“好久不见。”他忍着全身上下无处不在的疼痛，努力地挤出一个大大的笑容。

服部对他这句欠揍的话本能地抬起了手就要敲他的头，拳到半途突然想起某人现在是伤患，只得悻悻地放下了。

“的确是好久不见了，单方面的。”白马挑了挑眉，“黑羽先生见义勇为的精神值得大家学习，鄙人没法指责您。但有个问题想请教一下黑羽先生，不知道您愿不愿意大发慈悲地回答呢？”

黑羽对白马这番阴阳怪气的话感到一阵头皮发麻，迅速回答：“白马大人您尽管说。”

白马没跟他客气，犀利地指出：“救完小孩后你为什么把他推开了，自己却停在了那里？”

“哪有停在那里啊……”黑羽不满地撇了撇嘴，对这种说法不置可否，但白马对此毫无反应，仍旧静候着他的回答。他于是轻笑了一声，轻描淡写地说：“那时候太仓促了，扭到脚了，没法跑。”语气太平淡了，淡得完全不在乎自己的生死。

“你——！”服部一口气堵在胸口，瞪了黑羽一眼。

“关西的黑炭先生不要生气嘛~”黑羽眨巴着眼睛试图卖萌，果不其然收获了服部的白眼一枚。

“笨蛋！你不要拿工藤的脸做出那种表情啊喂！”

“长得一样怪我咯？”黑羽挑衅似的吐了吐舌头，转过视线，对上工藤晦暗不明的眼神，“我想和关东的白皮侦探先生单独聊一聊，可以吗？”

病房中又恢复了前些天的死寂。

工藤隔着几步远的距离看着黑羽，发觉他眼里曾有的那些沉重都已然不见。他们之间明明只隔着两米，却仿佛横跨着银河。

黑羽兀自拨开身上乱七八糟的线管，坐起身来，说：“活着真好。”

工藤猜不到他想表达什么，不明所以地点了点头，暗自在心底里鼓起勇气，组织着之后想说的话的措辞。

“你知道那时候我在想些什么吗？”黑羽抬起头，朝他笑了笑，“我是故意停下来的。那时候我在想啊，如果我运气好能活下来，我就放你走。”

工藤愣住了。

“放你一条活路，也放我自己一条活路。”

工藤张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来。

“工藤，我不爱你了。之前给你造成的种种困扰，我很抱歉。希望今后我们还能是朋友。如果你介意的话，那也没关系，我会想办法申请换个宿舍的。”

工藤……

他说，工藤…… 

他不再唤他“新一”了……

之前鼓起的勇气瞬间散去，绝望卷土重来。工藤垂眼，许久，重新与黑羽对视。

“好，我知道了。”他笑，“你不用想着换宿舍，我们还是好兄弟。”他生硬地转了个话题，“你现在感觉怎么样，有没有哪里还很疼？”

黑羽把玩着病床边的输液管，将其缠绕在手指上，复又松开，像是在告诉某人他已经彻底放下了一般。

“工藤，我没事，你早点回去休息吧。”

他不过是把工藤新一从生命中摘了出去，仅此而已。人生那么长，区区爱情又算得上什么呢。

——先前有过的那些痴妄犹疑，就当是自己瞎做了一场荒唐梦吧。

工藤看得分明，黑羽水墨蓝的眼底一片清透，再没有了那些压抑的沉痛。他缄默不语，许久，耸了耸肩，说：“那你也好好休息，晚点见。”说完，他便出了病房，关上了门，沿着长长的走廊僵硬地往前走。但没走几步路他就迈不动步子了，靠着冰凉的墙面瘫坐在地上，攥紧拳头不住地捶着自己的脑袋。

白马和服部赶忙过来握住他正自虐的双手，小心翼翼地询问：“怎么了？”

“我喜欢他……”

服部愣了一下。“那你赶紧去表白啊，人家都喜欢你那么久了。”

“但是啊，他刚才说他不喜欢我了……”

——是我爱得太迟，而你已经不会再在原地等我了。

“……你们还真是相互折腾啊。”

黑羽住院期间，工藤一直无微不至地照顾他，整天整天地守着。黑羽不让他住在病房里，他就回宿舍睡，早出晚归，而且还找高木警官帮忙搞了一堆请假条，简直就是合理翘课。

长此以往，黑羽终于是忍不住爆发了，在青梅竹马的中森过来看望自己的时候，让她把工藤给带回学校。

“青子，你帮我把工藤捎回去吧，他待这儿太久了。明天是周一，还有课呢，别太累了，工藤。”

青梅竹马多年，中森知道他此刻是想一个人安静休息一下的意思，于是委婉地对工藤耳语：“快斗他这是想自己一个人待着的意思，他已经不是小孩子了，需要个人空间，希望工藤君能体谅一下。”工藤只得无奈地回去。

工藤被变相地赶回去的当天下午，服部从大阪回来，还没回宿舍就过来医院看黑羽。他惊讶地发现工藤居然不在。问清原因后，服部终还是忍不住劝道：“黑羽，你别这样……你那时候昏迷着不知道，工藤看完监控就跑过去跪在你病床边哭……”

“他哭了？”黑羽皱眉。

“是啊，我认识他这么多年从没见他那样过，哭得那叫一个撕心裂肺、肝肠寸断，不知道的人还以为你怎么了呢……”

黑羽没有对服部的话做出回应，转过头去看着窗外阳光倾洒在绿叶上，雨后未散去的水珠如晨露般折射出晶莹的光。

何必呢……兄弟而已，何必呢？

他其实也不是没看出工藤这些天里不同以往的转变，只是未免太过可笑。也许真是太阳底下无新事，三十年河东三十年河西，先前那些为他痛苦为他忧的日子仿佛都成了无声默片争纷嘲讽着他。

他倒是可以理解工藤的感受。养了多年的猫猫狗狗死了尚且会难过，更何况是相伴这么久的友人。

黑羽靠在窗边，想起今天上午自己也是这么靠坐在这里看着楼下，看着工藤孤身走进滂沱大雨里，中森撑着伞在后面小跑追着他。

人类，真的能说不爱就不爱，说爱就爱吗？

他也不知道啊。

黑羽出院以后，也正如他自己说的那样“看破红尘”，不再为情所困，待工藤宛如陌路人。但工藤却像是被以前的黑羽附体一般，待黑羽格外好，处处关心，程度比黑羽曾待他那样还更甚，仿佛是要把自己曾经未能给出的爱意全数补上。

在工藤的坚持之下，黑羽终还是没有申请换宿舍，但是，尽管同寝，他们一天之内也未必能见上一面，因为黑羽一改当初的良好生活习惯，终日早出晚归。——显然是为了躲工藤。

但工藤不以为意，他们专业不同，课表自然也是不同，于是他就想方设法抄了黑羽的课表。每逢放课，工藤就到黑羽上课的教室门口堵他，逼得黑羽不得不早退以逃避工藤的围追堵截。但工藤自然是不可能让黑羽的早退计划那么轻易就得逞。他们的课表上偶有重合时间段的不同课程，工藤就找高木警官搞了一沓的协助办案的证明单当作销假证据，假装去黑羽的专业课上蹭课，这样一来，不论黑羽什么时候离开教室，工藤都能在第一时间发现。

以前的周末黑羽很少回家，因为就算回家也只有自己一人，倒不如留在学校里，还能和工藤搭上几句话。但自从出院后，黑羽一到周末就回家——为了躲工藤。但工藤向来不是那种轻言放弃的人，周六一大清早就从学校赶到江古田的黑羽宅，守在门口的台阶前堵黑羽，从清晨等到深夜，然后回宿舍，周日继续。但黑羽也知道工藤的目的，掐准了他搭乘的早班车抵达的时间点，在那之前就出门去闲逛，直到深夜才回家，有时候都大半夜了工藤还没走，黑羽为避开他只能翻墙进家后院，翻窗回房间。除此之外，黑羽懒得出门的时候就干脆在家里闭门不出，任由工藤站在门口或坐在台阶上干等上一整天，只有下雨的时候，他才会忍不住从二楼扔下去一把伞摔在工藤脚边。

黑羽虽没有拉黑工藤的手机号，但一直保持着电话不接和简讯已读不回的状态。后来，工藤甚至都看不到简讯的“已读”了，想必传过去的简讯一定都是被直接删掉了。

这样的日子很累，但工藤丝毫不在乎。黑羽曾问他：“你何必这样没有尊严地死缠烂打？”工藤没有回答，只是冲他淡淡地笑。在爱情里，尊严本就不是排在第一顺位上。很久以前，工藤不是没有在晃神间动过想和黑羽在一起的心思，但是，当一辈子朋友有多好，爱情哪有友情长久呢？他本是这么想的，但……

——他如果死了，那我的心脏也不会跳了。

见工藤追人追得这么辛苦，俩室友都看不下去了。白马和服部私下里找到黑羽，对他说：“如果你还喜欢他的话，那就像以前那样待他；如果你真是死过一回看破红尘所以不喜欢他了的话，那就和他说清楚，别这样吊着人家。”

黑羽叹了口气，对前半句话置之不理，回应道：“我有什么办法啊，我也很绝望啊……我都和他说那么清楚了，他还和STK一样整天堵我，那我也只能躲啊，我又不能打他。”

“那你打啊？”白马挑了挑眉。

黑羽被噎了一下，偏过头不语。

……他怎么可能舍得打他？

黑羽又不是没有自知之明，虽然近来对工藤耍得一口好刀子嘴，但他也不是真像自己说的那样说放下就放下。只是工藤这样未免太过讽刺了，仿佛自己以前的那些苦恋痴缠都是笑话。——当真是风水轮流转。

“爱”这种东西，究竟是什么样的呢？好难啊……

总算是度日如年地捱到了暑假，黑羽马不停蹄地、谁都没告诉地就飞往拉斯维加斯，去看望自己目前暂且定居在那儿的母亲。

工藤自然是不知道这件事，仍旧是整日守在黑羽宅的门外，期许着能与黑羽见上一面。但久而久之，他也察觉到这段时间不同以往，连续好几天，黑羽从早到晚都没动过窗帘，也没开过灯，屋内似乎是无人的状况。工藤略作思忖，推测黑羽约莫是出远门了，但他也不知道他会去哪里。他悲哀地意识到，自己其实一点都不了解那个人。

他失魂落魄地回到远在米花的工藤宅。

工藤坐在沙发上，解锁了手机，翻看着近来自己发给黑羽的简讯，也不知他看到这些消息的时候心里会想写什么。但多半是毫无波动吧，甚至还可能觉得反感。

……我确实是迟到了，可你就不能等等我吗？

工藤思来想去，觉得黑羽出远门的话，最大的可能性应该是去他妈妈那里了。但以前四人在宿舍里一起玩游戏闲聊时，他曾听黑羽说过“妈妈全世界到处转悠”之类的话，所以他也不知道他们现在到底在哪里。

——黑羽，我在日本东京，但你在哪个国家的哪座城市呢？现在又在做些什么呢？你会不会偶尔想起我……

“或许你会想起我，像想起一朵不重开的花朵。”工藤合上叶赛宁的诗集，无端地生出了流泪的冲动。

他又出门了，目的地仍是——黑羽宅。

工藤忽地想起，印象中两家父母是认识的。母亲曾提过，黑羽的父亲是她的老师。

工藤眸子一亮，毫不犹豫地拨了个越洋电话给母亲。工藤有希子还没来得及吐槽自己的宝贝儿子对时差不管不顾，就被儿子语速急促地恳求着，拜托她找个理由去问黑羽的母亲现在黑羽在哪里。影后饶有兴致地挑了挑眉，女人的直觉告诉她这其中必有猫腻，她于是欣然答应自家一贯冷静的儿子难得的请求，但补充了一句：“前提是你得坦白说明理由。”

工藤深呼吸了一口，想着迟早是要和父母说这件事的，于是直白地告诉她：“我喜欢黑羽家的儿子——黑羽快斗，你知道的，也是我现在的室友。虽然被他拒绝了，但我觉得，追人的话，还是要多努力努力，没准他就答应了呢。”说到后面，他的语气显而易见地轻快了起来，像是在给自己鼓劲。

结果工藤有希子的回电来得出乎意料得快，她甚至还从黑羽千影那里要到了黑羽现在在拉斯维加斯用的手机号码。但她没对工藤说起的是，她的好姐妹告诉她，这次见到黑羽，她觉得和以前相比沉闷了许多，她问起时，他却只是轻描淡写地回答“失恋了”。

“没想到和你们家的儿子有关呢。”黑羽千影的语气倒是还挺愉悦的。

但其实事情远没有这么简单。

黑羽千影记得自己在机场刚接到儿子时，他的脸色很不好——虽然摆着扑克脸，但对她无效——像是在她所不知道的时候，他独自一人经历了什么重大变故一般。回家后，他扯了个“倒时差”的理由，一头栽倒在房间床上就那么睡过去，连门都是她替他关上的。

黑羽昏昏沉沉地睡了近二十个小时，醒来后坐在床边耷拉着脑袋，难过地对她说：“妈妈，我失恋了。”

她已经很多年没见过儿子在自己面前表现出这么失落的模样了。她给他开了瓶红酒，让他边喝边说。他和她说他喜欢工藤新一，和她说自己已经暗恋他很久了，和她说那晚酒后误事唐突告了白，和她说自己出了车祸——说到这里，果不其然被母亲扇了一巴掌，但她也随之掩面哭了起来，边哭边说着“对不起，是我没有照顾好你”——和她说工藤在那之后的种种转变……他说到后面，声音颤抖，难过得几乎流泪，酒劲上头，很快便再次睡着了。

她摸了摸他的头，没对他说，工藤家的孩子应该也是喜欢你的。毕竟感情这东西真的是太难了，如果不是自己领悟，没有人能被什么人点化。

工藤订了最近的一班东京飞拉斯维加斯的机票，需要途经一次中转。动身去机场前，他略作思忖，买了张新的电话卡，然后什么行李也没带，就直接去机场搭飞机了。

三万英尺的高空中，工藤的思绪浮浮沉沉。他想起那时候黑羽在月色下因酒意和告白而泛着红晕的脸，又想起后来黑羽面无表情的模样，眸底凝着厚厚的寒冰。

——他那么好的人，凭什么因我而笑又因我而伤悲呢……

黑羽正玩着扑克牌，手机忽然响起一阵舒缓的音乐，是他一直很喜欢的《辛德勒的名单》。他看着屏幕上显示的陌生号码，有些疑惑——这支手机里插着的是他新买的电话卡，原先那支手机早就被他关机并扔到抽屉里了。

黑羽带着问号，接起了电话，正准备礼貌性地打个招呼，却听电话那头的人说：“我在拉斯维加斯的机场，除了人和手机什么都没带。”是清澈好听的男声，没自报家门，但黑羽知道那是谁。

他一听声音就听出来了啊。那个声音他太熟悉了。怎么可能不熟悉？那可是无数个日日夜夜里烙在他心口里、刻在他脑海中的声音。

但工藤至于吗？他至于为了心里头的那丁点儿愧疚而赶到拉斯维加斯来吗？

当黑羽后知后觉地想说点儿什么的时候，工藤已经挂断电话了，再回拨过去时，只有听筒中的电子女声敬职敬业地对他说：“您拨打的用户已关机。”

黑羽只得认命地赶往机场。他无法否认，他还爱着那个人。就算他在口上和行动上再怎么唱反调，他也欺骗不了自己的内心。

偌大的机场里人来人往，无数离别与重逢发生在这里，汇聚了太多的泪水与欢笑。

黑羽远远地就望见了工藤，他直直地杵在大门口，眼神放空，形单影只。黑羽掐了把自己的大腿，告诉自己清醒点，别再为那个人发疯了。

他径直朝工藤走去，怒气冲冲地低吼道：“工藤新一，你到底想干什么？”

工藤缓缓抬起头。他的眼神很是锋利，不含攻击性但却像是要把黑羽整个剖开一般。黑羽一瞬间觉得自己在工藤面前什么秘密都藏不住了，整个人赤条条地任人宰割一般。

工藤哑着嗓子开口：“黑羽快斗，你能不能别再逃避了？”

“我没——”他本能地反驳道。

“是你先撩起我的感情的，结果你说走就走是个什么意思？”工藤攥紧了手，短短的指甲深深嵌入手心，几乎渗出血来，“好，如果你真的放下了，那你走吧，我就站在这里，等着工作人员来赶我。”

黑羽叹了口气，别过脸移开了视线。“……你到底想我怎么样？”

“我以为我说得很清楚了，”工藤顿了顿，挪了两步又走到黑羽的面前，“我爱你。”

“……”

“如果你不信，那我也没办法，我只能多说几遍了。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我——”

没让他继续说下去，黑羽转瞬间抬手掐着工藤的肩颈把他狠狠地摁到墙上。后脑勺重重嗑在坚硬的墙面上，他的眼底不受控制地沁出了疼痛的泪花。

“工藤新一。”黑羽埋首于他的颈侧，张口狠狠地咬下去，力道之大仿佛要撕咬下皮肉，血腥的铁锈味在口腔中蔓延开来。

机场的空调温度开得太低了，无情的寒意自冰冷的墙面透过单薄的上衣侵上脊背，渗入骨髓之中。黑羽的声音却比这刺骨严寒更冷。

“工藤新一，你给我记着，我给过你活路，是你自己不要的。”黑羽咬牙切齿，声线沉闷却颤抖着。

工藤眨了眨眼，滚烫的泪水顺着脸颊滑到下颌，滴入黑羽的发顶。

“好。”他说。

有温热的水渍洇湿了他肩颈处的布料。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> *文题来自于同名歌曲，我自己也用这个BGM剪过一个粗糙的快新视频。
> 
> *“或许你会想起我，像想起一朵不重开的花朵。”来自叶赛宁《花朵》。个人非常喜欢这句诗。
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
